Ciel Phantomhive and the Funtomland Pirates
by Motaku1235
Summary: A cobalt haired leader, a blonde annoyance, a emerald haired warrior, and a ship full of insane pirates. What could go wrong? Srry I suck at this summary. Happy Holidays! XD
1. Capture Aboard the Grimreaper!: Prologue

A/N:This is my Christmas Present to all who read with me on this fun website! To be honest this was a really messed up dream I had. And if you wonder where Claude is, he's busy! Xd

Disclaimer: I own neither Peter Pan nor Kuroshitsuji

Prologue: Capture aboard the Grimreaper

"Ciel Phantomhive! I should've known you'd come as soon as you heard."the man smiled as he twiddled the blades between his fingers. His shoulders were broad with running a ship and his pale skin remained unmarred by the blaring sun above them. His crimson eyes twinkled with the challenge set before him and his shoulder-length obsidian hair blew lightly in the salty breeze.

"Sebastian, I order you to release him."Ciel's voice was cold and demanding. Amusing coming from a child no larger than four foot five in worn out Victorian dress. Ciel Phantohive's cobalt hair danced with the wind and glistened in the sun. Without a doubt, Sebastian knew; Ciel owned this island.

"Who are you to give me orders little boy?"Sebastian asked curiously as he stared up at the child. Yes, he had to look up at the child.

One would always have to look up at Ciel Phantomhive.

His bare soles lain far above Sebastian's height, due to the fact that the boy was floating in mid-air with his dutiful fairy by his side. The fairy's curly blond locks were flying about her flapping wings and gave her the appearance of an insect set aflame; Sebastian wished she were.

"About time! This bastard Drocell is boring as you on a bad day!"a voice howled harshly. Ciel's eye twitched as Sebastian held back a cackle.

"I didn't HAVE to come for you, I hope you know!"

"Yeah, I know, but then who would go hunting for you?"the voice stated questioningly. Ciel flushed in anger.

"Pip would you shut up! Now isn't really the best time to play with Ciel!"a loud voice stated. Alois Trancy and Pip Condor both stood tied to the stern of the huge ship.

Alois's blond curls were knotted against the rough wood of the Grimreaper and his blue eyes were narrowed in annoyance for the boy next to him. Pip's mischievous grin was unfitting in the tension-filled scenario, his long dark green hair gave hint to his lineage, but only Ciel knew where the newest lost boy had come from. Pip's pale silver gaze didn't help the eeriness that had taken over the island. Perhaps the island was unhappy with the boys being gone for so long. Their feet weren't pattering on unknown paths, their hands weren't splashing through the blue sea with the mermaids, their wooden swords weren't being practiced with on this island of play.

They were all in Funtomland, a land of dreams and adventure where you'd never grow old. The unwritten owner of the island was none other than Ciel Phantomhive. A boy who'd been on Funtomland as long as he could remember. According to the fairies and the tribes upon the island, he'd been carried in by the sea. His blue eyes had everyone believing that he'd been a child of their sea god Mario.

Of course as the child got used to the island, his bizarre clothing and strange accent and language, the Indians asked a witch doctor for his opinion. That was Undertaker, who also happened to be captured on the ship.

"Oh, but picking on the little Ciel is so much fun!"the crazed man imputed. He quickly took the tea offered to him and sipped it gently,"And we can handle being kidnapped for awhile longer."

"And then I thought to myself, why isn't this man tied up as well?"The man who'd given him the beverage cocked his head in confusion. The orange curls swayed with his every movement. A man with square glasses and slick black hair stepped from the ship's wheel.

"He's the only doctor we have access to Drocell."the man adjusted his glasses with the metal hook between his fingers,"Therefore it might be best to remain in his good fortune."

"He also knows how to treat a lady!~"The red-headed sailor squealed. Almost everyone visibly twitched in disgust as Grell Sutcliffe appeared,"Will knows that he should always treat a gentleman with grace, though I do like the more dangerous type, like my Sebby!~"

The only exceptions to the Grell-Twitch were Drocell, who was just confused, Undertaker, who enjoyed the attention, and Pip, because he was too used to it.

"Though they are prisoners at the moment, there ARE children present Grell Sutcliffe."the hooked man clicked his tongue,"And my full name is William T. Spears. You really should call me Captain."

"Only if the seas are hard and long!~"Grell fluttered and Sebastian hissed at the thought of Ciel's and his fight being postponed by distractions. The flamboyant man's emerald gaze drifted to those captured until landing upon Pip's weak looking frame. He pouted to Will.

"Why is a lady tied up?~"

Pip frowned,"I'm not a lady. I'm a boy, thank you."

"Youre the little lost lady taken in by that brat!"Grell snarled towards the floating Ciel watching the scene with uninterested distaste,"I could've taught you how to be a proper woman!"

Alois snickered as Pip flushed,"Im a BOY! A male specimen of this day and age! What's gonna get you to realize that?"

"Well, hehehe, I know for sure that your body structure is nothing like Miss Sutcliffe here."Undertaker grinned before sipping out of the cup. Grell's nose bled a little.

"You saw her in the nude? How lecherous!"

"Enough of this foolishness!"Ciel growled and pulled out his saber. Sebastian's body got into a defensive stance, but Ciel wasn't fooled; the man was about to attack.

Without another thought the boy flew behind the sail and smiled as Sebastian's blades became stuck in the thick canvas. With a victorious smirk Ciel landed beside the two Lost Boys tied to the ship. As the boy and his fairy untied the first rope, Grell came up behind him with the bizarre sword that had spinning blades running on the sides. It whirred and nearly cut Ciel's midsection before the boy flipped over the man with his skillful flexibility.

Next was Drocell, who daringly tried to attach his spider-like threads to both the fairy and her master. The fairy, Lizzy, squeaked as she barely dodged the small strings as she worked on getting the next knot unfastened. Ciel knew that if he tried to fly the 'puppet master' would simply catch him within the probably-already-woven web of thin lines.

"Ah! Lizzy, be careful!"Pip's voice rang towards the fairy who turned around to see the open jar in William's grasp heading towards her. With a tiny squeal in fear she flew off towards Ciel who was busy trying to dodge Sebastian's blades and Drocell's web at the same time. The red-eyed man smirked as one of the threads cut through the boy's pale skin and a few droplets of blood fell. Ciel winced, but held his form and continued to fight. He felt the flutter of wings by his ear and blinked in surprise.

"Lizzy, what's wrong-ah!"

He saw the knife coming towards his arm at an impossible speed. The blue eyes widened then shut as Ciel prepared himself for the pain of the blade piercing his flesh, but blinked in surprise as he felt nothing. Ciel's eyes drifted towards the form in front of him. Green hair tickled his nose and Undertaker's body joined the one in front of him.

"Come now, that wasn't fair at all."Pip smirked at the blade between his fingers. Blood dripped from the small slices that had occurred when the boy had caught the blade. He desperately wanted to wince at the slight pain, but held back his weakness to look at Ciel with a huge smirk.

"You so owe me, I get half of your honeycomb."he laughed, but Ciel could see the sweat drip from the Lost Boy's face. Pip's wrists were becoming a dark purple, probably from forcefully freeing himself from the ropes. Undertaker cackled before throwing his cloak around the boys. Alois quickly joined them.

"hehehe. I'm afraid tea time is over. Have a good day gentleman."

Sebastian frowned as the group was encased in Lizzy's fairy dust and evaded the Grimreaper's dangerous clutches.

Drocell cocked his head in confusion as he bent down to pick up one of his severed strings.

"And then I thought to myself, how did they cut my web without drawing a weapon?"

Grell was busy shrieking with the loss of his pet while William and Sebastian listened to Drocell's musings. Then the crimson-eyed sailor pondered something else.

"How could a boy, restrained by thick knots of rope, over ten feet away, escape and catch a blade going at ninety miles per hour in under six seconds?"

William thought for a moment before smirking,"I didn't know you had a son Sebastian."

Sebastian growled and smirked at the Captain,"You have a sick sense of humor."

A/N:I'm busy with the Choppy Enquirer and I'm almost done with the next chappie of BBSOM, so it might be a while before I write the next chapter of this. :) But it's atleast a little cute right?

SubMe: You jump around a lot don't you? Just wait, this is going to become another boyxboy fic isn't it?

Me: Xc No! Lizzy x Ciel is the couple in here! (though I've read a yaoi based off of Peter pan too. XD. So cute!)

SubMe: I'll hold you to that. Just wait, this fic will be T rated.

Me:For the language only! Pip is going to be swearing in the next chapter! (why am I fighting with myself?)

SubMe:I can hear your thoughts, you obviously have a multiple personality disorder.

Me: Lies!


	2. Deadline

A/N: The summary is going to change! You guys can begin guessing what in the world Pip is now1

Disclaimer: I dont own. Sadly.

Warning: Some language in this one I'm afraid.

Chapter1: Deadline

"You bastard! This hurts like hell! What kind of doctor are you?"Pip shrieked. Alois sat there watching with morbid interest as the Undertaker continued his ministrations.

The old man chuckled as he pushed a think pink salve against Pip's palm. Said boy howled as Ciel stepped in, followed by Lizzy and a few of her friends from the hollow. They all giggled and started to hover by Pip like he was a flower; except Lizzy of course. The fairies started to tangle his hair into braids as Pip giggled with the effects of fairy dust.

"S-Stop that! It tickles!"

Undertaker cackled as the fairies kept Pip occupied as he dressed the wounds. Then after they were wrapped the Undertaker became very serious. His smile was turned into a grim frown and Pip's giggles slowed shared a single glance with Ciel who nodded and led the others out of the room.

"Hey! Where are we going?"Alois asked excitedly. The fairies planted kisses on Pip's cheek before starting to fiddle about Alois's sunny curls and Ciel's blue ones; though Lizzy made it very clear that only she could kiss her Ciel. Which was best for both of them.

"I think it's about time we visit Soma and his village don't you?"Ciel stated. That got Alois excited enough as they exited to leave the patient and doctor alone.  
>There was a subtle quiet after the party had dispersed and the talking faded off. Undertaker was the first to break the silence and Pip frowned in discomfort.<p>

"You know that I have to check them."the doctor stated. Pip growled but stood up and faced the door;his head low.

"Okay undress and hold the doorframe so that you stay still."Undretaker ordered as he approached Pip with gloved hands. The green haired boy sighed, but did as he was told and gripped the doorframe tightly;he knew better than to go against the doctor.

Undertaker nodded in approval before pulling out a small metal needle about two inches in length. Pip braced himself for the pain.

"Okay, here goes."

The small point dug into Pip's skin as the doctor plunged it forward in a straight motion. Pip breathed erratically and his knuckles became white as he broke the doorway to crumbling bits. A small drop of blood pushed its way through the hole and gleamed crimson as it fell down Pip's back. Shivers of pain and slight shock rippled through his body as the doctor finally pulled it out in one swift motion.

"Ah!"Pip gasped as the last centimeter of metal was tugged from his body. Undertaker handed him a shell filled with water and a towel as he began to wrap the bandages around Pip's upper body.

The gloved fingers wiped the blood from the instrument before carefully setting it back into his basket. Without turning towards the boy with silver eyes he continued to pack as he spoke.

"The pain seemed less today. Could you scale it?"

"It was a five on the scale of 'mother-that-fucken-hurt' to 'Kill-me-now'"Pip coughed as he wiped his face with the towel and sipped at the shell, relishing the cool liquid on his burning lips and shaking hands,"So it was a bit more. It's strange, usually it hurts less with every time you check."

"That's to be expected."Undertaker sighed. He picked up his basket and opened the door. Pip was about to close it before the doctor slapped a hand down onto his shoulders and tipped the boy's face up with his other hand.

"That's to be expected, because they are exceptionally close to releasing."Undertaker chuckled,"The only reason it hurt more is because it wasn't just your body's flesh I was piercing with my beautiful instrument. For the first time I actually punctured your adolescent l-"

"They were that close?"Pip's eyes grew wide with shock,"How far did the needle go before penetration? It felt like the full two inches!"

Undertaker cackled at the boy's face,"Only three centimeters. If Ciel's schedule of your growth sequence is correct, then they should surface in approximately three days; four at the most."His fingers twitched in anticipation and he drooled a little,"Oooh. I heard the slight crunch of one of your glorious little feathers as it dug through your glorious flesh. I can't wait till the day when I can dissect you."

Pip paled before giving a chuckle,"Don't think you'll see me on my death bed so soon. ...Woah. Three to four days? That's it then..."

His eyes saddened into rainy gray orbs as he thought about how his secret would finally be revealed. The secret that only Ciel and Undertaker had known about; and even they were unaware of the true extent of it. Undertaker let out a hiss-like laugh and let his nail trail around Pip's neck in a cutting motion. Red marks were left in their wake.

"It might be best to hide until the release occurs, and rest the whole while. It will be very painful."Undertaker stated with a crazed grin,"Think of those things stretching through your very flesh. Your strong muscles being torn and your pale ivory skin that seems so fragile bruised and bleeding. You're lucky that your wounds heal quickly. After a day the skin would already have stitched itself back together, but the pain will be beautifully excruciating. What beautiful scars you'll have on that back of yours the day after;I doubt that they'll fade. Always there as a reminder of the stretching and ripping, the tests and instrumental choruses of your whimpers and the real pain will start as you learn to-"

"Would you shut it?"Pip snapped and his eyes burned coldly. Inner flames of pure white heat coursed throughout the icy emerald haired body. Then he felt the waves of tiny crackles as something inside him adjusted to his own anger. Every feather inside him was like a single blade; who knows perhaps they were. His eyes widened with fear as the terrible pain ripped through his spine. Worse than the needle. His face paled as he sweat and Undertaker laughed.

"Ah! -gh! Son of a bitch!"Pip hissed between his teeth as they clamped down onto his lips. The bite dug through the thin rosy flesh and allowed the rusty-tasting liquid to seep out. He let out shaky breaths as the stretching and twitching on his back halted once more and he turned to the doctor with confused eyes.

"I'd keep your emotions in check."Undertaker warned as his chuckles stopped,"Remember that those things are an extension of your inner emotions. Pain, anger, happiness, etc. every time you feel a huge quantity of that they stretch even more; like a dog and it's wagging tail."

"E-Emotions increase the rate of release dont they?"Pip stuttered as he felt his bandaged back. He flinched as the ligaments beneath his skin moved as he turned and rippled against his hand.

"Two and a half days should be the deadline now. Be careful and stay inside. You don't want anyone to attack you when your body is in state of release."Undertaker waved before halting and turning back with a grin,"A bird like you is vulnerable when it's in a state of change from infancy into adolescence."

"Trust me."Pip frowned as he turned back towards his own room to rest,"I'm fully aware how helpless I shall be in these next few days."

'...I mustn't leave my room, let alone the manor, when the release finally comes.'He thought with a scowl.

A/N: Any guesses? It should be pretty obvious what's beneath Pip's skin, but what is he? Angel? Demon? I'm not telling!XD

SubMe: Cruel. They shall be waiting in anticipation; or not.

Me: What are you getting at? -.;

SubMe: Who knows what people will think of this.

Me: I don't care what you think! I care about what I think!

SubMe:


	3. Proposal

**A/N: Here's chapter three! Sorry so SORRY for the huge time it took to update! You can kill me later.**

**Chapter 3: Proposal**

"What's the verdict?" Ciel closed the door.

He knew that their relationship was a strange one. It couldn't be really described as a friendship, more like a bizarre brotherhood. It could be found among all the boys, a connection akin to that of a family that none of them had.

"2 1/2 days until the release." Pip sighed, "He says I shouldn't leave the manor, but the Soma and the rest need help since those damn pirates pulled one over on them."

"Yes, but this is far more important than that." Ciel scoffed, "Really, if your vulnerable and get taken then we lose probably the strongest asset in this ongoing fight with William and his damn pirates."

Pip smirked and looked up to Ciel, "I'm worth that much to you?"

"Not THAT much." Ciel huffed, "Just stay inside or I'll have to tie you up."

Pip laughed at Ciel's empty threat. The cobalt haired boy frowned and he turned away from Pip, a grave look on his face.

"How painful...?"

Pip gulped, "It sounded really bad...I want you to lock the doors, and don't give me anything besides a chunk of moss with water soaked in it; I wouldn't trust myself with a breakable shell..."

Ciel sighed and tightened his hands into fists. He wanted Pip to know that he cared for him like he was a little brother. The brother he never had.

"Pip, I want you to know that I-"

"Hey guys! What's with the depression in here?" Alois threw open the door, followed by multiple fairies, most went to circle Pip.

It seemed the closer 'that' day got, the more fairies seemed to circle around him; like they knew what he was experiencing and understood.

As far as he could tell, they DID know, it wasn't like Ciel to keep much from Lizzy either.

"We realized that no matter how hard we try, you'll never leave!" Pip wailed and Ciel smirked.

"See Ciel? It was torture being tied up with him!" Alois huffed.

"I ran out of blonde jokes to use on him. Forcing me to annoy the hell out of Captain Spears." Pip sighed.

"How tragic..." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, then he tightened our ropes! You idiot!" Alois pointed accusingly at Pip.

Pip shrugged, "Small price to pay for amusement aboard the Grimreaper."

"Screw you, ugh, never mind, we have bigger problems." Alois turned to Ciel, "Mina's been kidnapped."

Ciel frowned further at the thought of Soma's sister getting kidnapped right out from under him. It was unacceptable. Pip looked torn before jumping up, feigning perfect health.

"Let's get a move on then!" He smirked, "I'll show that damn William that he can't do as he pleases."

"You will not. You are to stay here until we return, you are still injured, and even if you don't like it you ARE weaker at this point." Ciel snapped, "That's an ORDER."

"Don't be such a prat Ciel! I'm fine!" Pip huffed.

To prove this point he bent over and came back, doing a small flip in the little hovel. Ciel only looked more irritated by this.

"Don't do that in the medical room, do you WANT to have no painkillers for your...hand?" He had to replace his words, Alois's presence having been forgotten for a moment.

"Good enough for me, let's go!" Alois power pumped his fists, "Ole!"

He danced out of the room, leaving the door open. By the majority rule Ciel had put in place, it was 2/1 in Pip's favor. The green haired boy grinned and his silver eyes glinted triumphantly.

"And if your...appendages were to start up again? What of that?" Ciel sighed as they exited the room and began walking down the corridors to reach the center of the manor, "You could be in the middle of a fight-"

"Chances of something like THAT happening are slim to none." Pip told him.

"This whole damn island was CREATED by chances that are slim to none. The island of dreams." Ciel murmured, tucking his hands behind his back in a noble manner, "Your existence in itself is a slim chance, I'm not surprised you ended up here."

Pip turned to him, wanting to chance the conversation to more optimistic topics.

"Hey Ciel, I've always been curious but I've never asked," Pip turned to him, "What makes you happy enough to be able to fly?"

Ciel smirked, "Not telling."

"Aw come on!" Pip pushed him.

"Ah, I felt a slight breeze just now. Check that out later would you? Can't have any holes." Ciel stepped into the tree trunk that would take them up to the surface, Pip following.

"That's so mean!" Pip growled, "My punches are much heftier than a breeze."

"That's what makes it funny. Really Pip, first weak and now ignorant? You're in a downward spiral." Ciel sighed.

"Aw shut up short stack." Pip muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Grimreaper]

"No."

The black haired man with striking golden eyes pushed his frames back up to fit better on the bridge of his nose, as if to emphasize his answer.

The Indian girl's lips turned into a scowl, her lip jutting out as her eye twitched. She had tan skin that was further browned by the sun's rays on the island. That putrid sun being part of the reason William stayed inside most of the time as he was easily burned. He wondered how Grell managed to keep his pale complexion with the heat barraging down on all of them each day. Even Sebastian and Drocell had gotten tanned lately.

"Are you listening to me?" The girl asked in annoyance, pulling William from his thoughts.

He narrowed his eyes into a glare, "I have no interest in taking you with me when I take short leave to the Isle of Westwoud. I don't even know how you came by that information in the first place. Go home."

"Why not? I know how to hoist sails and cook food. It would only be for a little while until we get to the island. Then we'd part ways and-"

"What makes you want to leave so badly?" Sebastian asked as he walked in, starling her, "My my, seems we have Indian royalty aboard."

"Not for long Michaelis." William hissed at the woman, "We have no quarrels with your tribe despite the raid carried out three days ago. Unless you want another attack on that dust trap you call a village you will get off my-"

"Wait William..." Sebastian came in.

A slow smirk formed on his lips, nothing good ever came out of that smirk. Sebastian was demonic, and his wit was something to be desired.

"...she could be useful to us." The first mate circled the room, stopping right behind the woman, "Mina was it? You're the chiefs one and only daughter."

She raised her eyebrows, "You're point?"

"Well, I'm sure such a thing gives one...a high rank in a village, does it not?"

William stood up, "Where are you going with this?"

"She could be a spy for us, so we'd finally be rid of that little Earl Phantomhive." Sebastian hissed, "High and mighty in his little throne, owning the island without question from the inhabitants even though he's nothing more than an ignorant child."

William thought it over and looked at Mina before sighing.

"I share your sentiments Michaelis, however what makes you think an ally so close to the brat would-"

"I'll do it."

Everyone's ears perked as the strong Indian woman uttered her agreement. William raised his chin and stepped forward with his hand out.

"You will spy on the Phantomhive beat for us, find his lair or other information useful to us, then in return we WILL take you to the Isle of Westwoud." William almost ordered.

She nodded and shook his hand, she was about to leave when William gripped her wrist and pulled her back to face him, his hook pressed to her throat.

"However, if I find you double crossing us I'll have to show you exactly what happens to people on this ship who try to defy me."

She nodded, her eyes fearful before running off. He didnt have to watch her go.

"And I thought to myself, why was there a woman in here?" Drocell broke in, his head poking through the open door.

"Drocell, what the hell are you wearing?" William sighed and Sebastian's back shook as he tried not to laugh.

Drocell looked down innocently, his head cocked as he picked up his dress.

"Then I thought to myself, well Ms. Sutcliffe said I would look cute."

It was too small for him, his broad male shoulders tearing the seams at the top a bit slightly, not to mention he was missing certain female assets, causing the front to sag. He looked tiny in such a large skirt and William wondered how on earth the man didn't die from heat exhaustion in a fabric such as red silk. He face-palmed and pointed to the bunkers below the ship.

"Go change, then bring Sutcliffe here."

Drocell nodded and went to change back.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"She was out getting Franz Berries for her coming of age ceremony! Much like my very own a few years prior, but when I sent Agni to search for her she'd disappeared!" Soma shook Ciel roughly, "You must help me find my Mina! She is the hope of this village and-"

"Are you stupid?" A tired voice rang out across the clearing in a demanding tone, "I'm right here!"

Everyone turned and Soma released the poor Phantomhive who dizzily ran into the nearest tree, Pip laughing along with Alois and Undertaker who happened to arrive.

"MINA! We'd thought we'd lost you!" Soma ran for a hug before his  
>sister's hand pushed on his forehead.<p>

"I was gathering water while I was out! I can take care of myself, don't go off troubling others!" Mina chastised.

Pip smiled and approached the two with a friendly wave.

"Im sure he was only worried about his sister being eaten by the Croc. Not to mention the raid that damn William pulled a few days ago," Pip reassured Mina.

"Yes, that _is_ an issue." Soma frowned and scratched his chin in thought.

He stood silent for a few moments, thinking over a decision. He looked at Pip and patted his head, he did the same to Alois and Ciel before smiling and nodding.

"Ah! I have the solution to protect my dear sister!"

Pip paled, whenever Soma got jubilant about something it usually ended in uncomfortable, dangerous, or just plain annoying situations. Not that he was insulting the guy in any way, but he was a bit spoiled.

"Mina can stay with Ciel and the Lost Boys until the pirates leave!"

There were many compliments from the rest of the villagers and cries of gratitude before any of the boys agreed to the arrangements. Mina couldn't believe her luck, she would be able to leave this island soon without even lifting a finger!

"Wait, Prince Soma there are some complications-" Ciel tried to intervene, darting panicked gazes to Pip who looked like he was going to pass out.

"Ah! Do not worry!" Mina smiled, "I won't be a bother, just hiding out for a few days sounds nice."

"I don't see an issue with it." Alois smiled, "Mina's like our sister anyway."

Undertaker gave a pointed look to Pip. The green haired boy took a deep breath before smiling.

"That sounds great!"

"Pip-" Ciel growled, but he'd already danced over to Mina and offered to help her carry her things back to the manor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just slide right in!" Pip grinned and jumped into the hole, disappearing into the ground.

Mina looked apprehensive as Alois went next, she had made sure to note her surroundings though. Now all she had to do was wait a few days and then leave with the pirates. She could start a new life with someone who actually had _values_. Seriously, you start to go insane on an island made up of children and ignorant fools.

Lizzy buzzed angrily around Mina's head. She didn't like the idea of another woman in her house, especially with Pip's 'awakening' so to speak just around the corner. The Indian woman scowled at the flying pest before slipping below as well, Ciel not too far behind.

She hit the ground hard and winced, but she supposed karma was the least of her troubles at this point. Mina stood up and smiled warmly at the cute furnishings of the underground home. They had vines and flowers cascading from the ceiling down to the floors. It was soft beneath her soles and she looked down to see that most of it was covered in moss, almost carpet like. She could stay here for a few days.

"Pip has a room free next to his, so you can stay there." Alois gestured to the empty room beside one with a door made of dark ebony shaded wood.

It seemed Pip was darker than the other two, she was curious about the boy. She remembered when Ciel had first introduced him. It was like the boy had come out of nowhere, and he'd been so quiet back then too…

"Mina?"

Pip's voice jolted her from her thoughts as she saw the boy in question waving a hand in front of her face. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"I put your bags in your room, so you can go in there now. I'll be right next door if you need something." He smiled and closed his door, a click signaling that they had locks as well.

_Smart brats…_ she thought and a pang of guilt hit her.

These kids really trusted her it seemed. She looked around as she stepped inside her room.

She imagined William storming through and swiping his sword at everything in sight, that demon Sebastian taking the boys and tying them up, and that redheaded maniac throwing them overboard-

"_Pip."_

She heard Ciel's voice through the wall and gasped when she realized she could hear everything through the walls. Out of curiosity she pressed her ear harder against the wall.

"_What? I don't see anything wrong with her staying here as long as she doesn't come into my room or anything." _Pip's voice echoed, _"You can say I'm sick."_

"_That won't explain why we have to move you into another room, not to mention its Mina. She'd probably want to come in and check on you or something."_ Ciel growled.

_What are they talking about?_ Mina thought and her eyebrows furrowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ciel-gh!" Pip's sentence was cut off by pain filled grunts of pain.

"Pip, maybe we should move you now." Ciel said.

"I-I'm fine. The spasm passed. Anyway, I don't see the problem." Pip growled out.

Ciel growled back, "Arent you worried what she might say?"

"About what, me suddenly sprouting wings, or about the fact that I've been lying through my teeth ever since I was brought here?"

Pip laid down on his stomach, facing away from Ciel. The cobalt-haired boy sighed and sat down on his friend's cot. He looked at Pip's back and winced at the purple bruise already starting to form.

_It must be so painful…_Ciel thought and grabbed one of Undertaker's potions that was supposed to help with pain.

Pip hissed when he felt the oily substance seep into his skin. It burned for a second before cooling and he sighed in relief as some of the pain went away.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Ciel asked.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt. Plus who knows when William will decide to pull something." Pip sighed as Ciel applied more of the pretty smelling potion onto Pip's back.

Ciel stood up and put the bottle off to the side, pulling the blanket over his friend as the green-haired boy started to drift off.

"Ciel…" Pip murmured, "Does being a demon automatically make me evil?"

Ciel smiled a little and smacked Pip on the back of his head lightly.

"Go to sleep idiot, you're mumbling nonsense." He chuckled before leaving.

**A/N: And t-that's all for now folks! XD**


End file.
